Broken souls
by nekoxxxchan
Summary: She always loved the things That the rest of the world forgot I think that's why she loved me I was another broken thing That the world has left behind
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is another story it quite different from the way that I write so review and tell me how is it . I wrote this because i wasn't active for a while and a new story will motivate me to write more . I will also complete my other stories too .

So here is it please Read and Review

* * *

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - _Finally his_

* * *

She _always loved the things_

 _That the rest of the world forgot_

 _Snails and slugs and the broken flowers_

 _I think that's why she loved me_

 _I was another broken thing_

 _That the world has left behind_

She sat looking out of the window of her shabby house surrounded by darkness of the night .Her long hair were messily braided and little strands falling on her face hiding her tears from her little world which had only one person residing in it .

Her younger sister .

She watched her , lying in her bed in her room , her cloths and appearance better than hers but unlike herself , her world was quiet.

Too quiet , that she didn't even knew the sound of her own voice .

She had tried to get her deafness fixed so that even she can hear the rustling of leaves , the words that people speak and attend school and learn like a normal chid that Hinata herself once was , but even when her ailment was curable there was nothing she could do .

Money was the problem and even after the endless number of jobs she did she still couldn't collect enough to even get her admitted in a hospitable .

But

There was a way

Something she has been avoiding but now it was the only way left .

She will have to sell her sole to him .

Tears dropped on the sheet she was holding as she tried to muffle her cries . She knew she had to do it for her sake but it was hard .

Her fingers shook as she dialled his number .

'Who is this ?" , came the voice of the man clearly annoyed from being woken up from his slumber .

"I-it's me . I a-agree to do it "she said

There was a long silence before he answers and she could clearly imagine the wicked smirk on his face .

"Come to my place at 8 tomorrow morning and then we will discuss every thing , and I assure you that you won't regret it ".

With that their call ended completing tying her future with him .

Sasuke laid in his bed wide awake . She was finally his , he thought as a smile adorned his face not a smirk but a true genuine smile .

Who knew that little miss Hinata Hyuga had what it takes to make an Uchiha smile .

Well he knew

And that was the reason he has been following her around for 5 years .She was the source of his happiness. The only one that can heal him , make him sane again .

Love him.

But he was well aware of the fact she didn't wanted it , that she still had eyes only and only for that idiot . The pain in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him , hearing her voice his resolve almost broke.

Almost , because the mere thought of her in those stinking , ramen stained , cheating hand drove him mad .

Was he being too selfish ?

He had what she wanted and she had what he need so was it really selfish of him ?

All those thought disturbed him a lot .

He sat up and looked at the moon that reminded him of those pearl like eyes .

She was so beautiful but that was not what he cared for , he wasn't short on beautiful women falling head over heals for him , he was the heir of the Uchiha industries after all.

But there was something else .

Her kindness was what lured him towards her .

When they first met her he thought it would be easy to have her , her kindness , but the only girl he wanted didn't found him appealing .

She didn't wanted the great Sasuke Uchiha but instead she wanted his idiot friend Naruto .

Not even the money he had was enough waiver her .

He was still embarrassed that he even offered it to her . Her expression of hurt and her rejection took a major blow on his ego but it wasn't like he would even let her know that.

He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's never apologise . They are to remain stoic and emotionless on the exterior and that was the exterior that she saw and hated .

His head ached and he sighed and ran his hands through his hair ,he was already suffering from insomnia and her call and these thoughts ruined the little sleep he got .

Looks like he will be spending the night wide awake but he didn't cared for he has finally got what he wanted .

* * *

I hope you enjoyed

Please review

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for such a wonderful response . I am really glad you all liked it and I am 100% motivated to write . Again thank you and please review and keep me motivated .

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was 4 in the morning and Hinata was fumbling with her cloths . After that call her nerves kept her up all night .

After all she was going to meet him . Uchiha Sasuke .

Last time she saw him they were in high school and even though he was cold and hard to reach he was still the schools heartthrob , the cold and dark prince .

He normally avoided everyone , everyone except her . She didn't know why he used to bully her , she never did him wrong but for some reason he enjoyed teasing her

After their graduation they went their separate ways .

He became a famous business tycoon and she well she gradually faded to nothing

But it wasn't like she was anything special in school , even then she was a wallflower . The only difference was that at that time she had a dream , that one day she will become a doctor and cure her sister and to fulfil that dream she worked hard , harder than everyone around her .

But in the end nothing worked out .

Her honest , her hard work , her kindness all was useless .

How could she forget that the world doesn't work with these thing , it values darkness , deception and sadism , it values him .

That is why he has everything and she has nothing .

She looked at the half broken clock hanging in her room , it was already 7 am. How long was she lost in thoughts ? . She sighed , its happening again , old habits die hard.

Hurriedly she dressed herself and rushed out , softly locking the door behind her so that her little sister stays asleep.

Once out she checked her phone . There was a message from him

 _Here is the address .Don't be late_

She took the cap and headed towards her destination.

Towards him

 **xxxxx**

The Cab stopped outside a mansion and she got out. She paid the driver and headed towards the huge building , she breathing fast and heart racing .

With each step she thought of him .

How does he look like now ? She has seen him in pictures but never in person .

How does his voice sound like ? As she has only heard it on the phone when he first called her for his proposal but never in a face to face conversation.

With thoughts like that she made her way towards the front door and knocked .

 **xxxxx**

Sasuke was pacing around the hall , occasion glancing at the entrance.

She was late it was already 8: 15 and he was loosing his cool .

What the fuck he thought as picked up his phone and dialed her number when he heard a knock .

She was here .

Sasuke hurriedly walked towards the door and flung it open .

There she stood staring at him still as innocent and kind as he left her .

But now she was his

* * *

I hope you liked it ! Also if you have some suggestions PLEASE SHARE THEM

Also please review even if they are small (big reviews are appreciated though )

They are such a motivation !

: )


	3. Chapter 3

Ok , so I'm not sure if you guys are still reading this but I feel like I owe the readers an update.

Also I just read the previous chapters and my god the mistake are so embarrassing .

I wrote hospitable instead of hospital ! well actually that one's on auto correct BUT STILL .

Anyway I'll try my best not to repeat those mistakes again .

And if you are reading this and want me to continue then please review . Whether I continue this or not depends on that .

:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:

Hinata looked at the man in front of her , still as gorgeous and intimidating as ever, she noticed that his hair had grown a little and his feature were more refined but for some reason instead of that arrogant smirk there was a foreign expression on his face .

He looked ...relieved and happy ?

"C-Come in" , she heard him stammer ?

She entered his mansion and she wasnt surprised to see how lavish it was . He was the heir of the Uchiha industries after all .

She sat in the corner of the couch and looked at him .

Sasuke didn't knew how to respond , he has been thinking about this all night but now ... now he just ...lost and he even fucking stammered in front of her !

He wanted to hit himself 'way to go Sasuke what a domineering first impression ' he thought and looked at her and saw her staring back with those big pearl like eyes , he felt his heart in his throat.

He went and sat in front of her .

"Hinata it's been a while " he didnt knew what else to say so he waited for her response.

Hinata blinked . Was he trying to make small talks ? After everything he had done to her !

"Just get to the point Sasuke " she retorted back anger lacing her voice .

Ok now he was mad ,If she dosent was the nice Sasuke so be it !

"The point it that you are my personal maid form now on you don't get to talk to me like that. Im asking again Hinata how have you been " He smirked loving her reaction . she looked so adorable with that pout .

" Also its Mr Uchiha for you"

Hinata seethed with anger there is that stupid smirk on his face again "I've been good Mr Uchiha " she said through clenched teeth.

"i see ", he responeded his smirk widen " i presume that you are agreeing to my contract ?"

She nodded

"Good then ill show you your room and you can start from tomorrow"

Hinata looked at him confused "My room ?"

"Yes , you will be staying here . Didnt you read the contract i sent you ? He asked tbrough furrowed brows .

Hinata gulped , he never liked procrastination .

"N-no I didnt Mr Uchiha bot entirely b-but i will read it a-as soon as possible ."

"hm .Come ill show you your room "

Hinata followed surprised he wasnt angery ?


End file.
